That Wonderful Day
by NekaneDragomire
Summary: I made this story because I really wanted to write about the twins and didn't know whether or not to make a happy or sad story so I made one of each, there is a summery inside    and sorry for any spelling errors


(The happy story is a oneshot because I suck at writing happy things lol but it was fun to try:)

The alarm sounded. Just another day. Another day of school. Another day with Hikaru. I treasure the days when we were younger, when the US wasn't really a problem. Back then our love was cute, now it's called incest. It's also considered being conceded. I mean, if we look the same, then thinking your twin is cute, is like thinking your cute, right? I still can't help thinking Hikaru looks kinda cute when he's sleeping. As if he can read my thoughts, his eyes flutter open.

"Good Morning, Hikaru." I say softly with a smile.

"Hey, Kao." He replies with a smile as well.

That's when we get up and do our daily routines. We dress in our school uniforms, comb our hair, eat breakfast, brush our teeth, and called for our limousine. But this morning Hikaru broke our routine.

"Hey, Kaoru."

I looked at him confused, "Yes, Hikaru?"

"Do you like Haruihi?"

"She's a good friend. I mean, she is the first to enter our world, but I would never like her romantically. I just don't see it. But I see why you like her."

"What!" Hikaru looked at me shocked with a little bit of pink upon his cheeks. It was this reason that I found out why Hikaru liked making me the uke. The only bad thing is, that it's easier to make me flustered. "I never said that."

"Yeah, but you aren't very subtle Hikaru."

"This is so backwards." He said getting in the limo. I followed him.

We arrived at school getting back into our roles as seme and uke, so that our fans who liked to greet us would still be our customers. We of course knew it didn't really matter, but we liked acting. Or rather Hikaru liked acting. I don't really know when it happened, but I actually love Hikaru, my brother, my twin. I know these things are wrong. That's why I have to let Hikaru go. That's why I can't stop him from dating Haruhi.

"Kaoru, are you day dreaming about me?" Hikaru asked slyly. He stepped in front of me to get my attention, but a little to the side so the girls had a good view.

"What are you talking about, you were the one who dreampt of me last night. You even said so while you were sleeping." I said a little embarrassed.

Hikaru put his hand on m y cheek ever so slyly and said, "That's only because your so cute Kaoru." My face turned red and I glanced nervously at the girls.

"Hikaru." I said making sure to hold out the "u" but not to long. Just long enough to emphasize. He glanced at them with a grown and put his arm around my shoulders. We continued to class like that little scene never happened, like we were little kids again. That's when he saw Haruhi sitting at her desk.

I put on my best smile while sitting to the left of her so Hikaru could occupy the right side. I looked out the window while Hikaru talked with Haruhi. Then suddenly a bird hit the window and landed in the bushes outside. I jumped out of my seat and ran. I was concerned about the bird so I didn't take any notice of Hikaru calling for me, or the bell ringing for class to start. I ran out the front door and quickly went to the side of the building, not even remembering where our classrooms window was. At this moment I didn't care.

When I finally reached the bird, I scooped it in my arms and put my index finger lightly on it's chest. I felt a heart beat and the bird was breathing. It would have been awkward to give CPR to a bird. I rubbed it's little head lightly and it's eyes snapped open. Then it righted itself in my arms.

I was really confused, normally birds would have flown away by now. The odd thing about this one, is it just stared at me. I stared back at the bird confused. After a few minutes the bird hopped up onto my shoulder.

"Kaoru, you're missing class." I heard my twin say from behind me.

"I know, but the bird flew into the window... I had to make sure it was okay."

"Come on Kao, let's get back to class." He held his hand out for me. That's when I thought, maybe Hikaru does care for me. I took his hand and he helped me up. The bird chirped on my shoulder and made both of us laugh.

"Okay little one, you can't come with me. but I'm glad you're alright." The bird flew to the bush but kept staring at me. I smiled at it and went back to class with my brother. Unfortunately the teacher gave me a long lecture, before starting class. When I finally got to sit back in my seat, I noticed the bird was still looking at me. I smiled at it, then concentrated on what I was learning.

After class my brother, Haruhi, and I went to music room 3. Today we were having a midevil theme. Tono made Haruhi cross-cross dress as a princess. Tono was a prince, Kyoya was a nobleman, Mori was a knight, and Honey was dressed as a paige. Hikaru and I were dressed as castle servants. It's times like these that we really hate Tono.

Hikaru and I grabbed our tea and sat down on our loveseat. I took one last longing glance at my brother and then the doors opened for our customers. We had three girls come towards us at once.

All day we hadn't done our brotherly love act. Our customers seemed upset, and frankly so was I.

"Kaoru," One of our customers said. I looked at her and she siled, "You look really cute in that outfit."

"You think so?" I asked confused with where she was going with this. Hikaru seemed to know. I could tell from his eyes that he knew and didn't like my response.

"Of course I do, don't you think so Hikaru?" She asked, and then I understood, she set us up. She ser us up and I fell for it. I was trying to avoid set up's all day and now I waltz right into it. Hikaru decided just to play it off. I knew he didn't really want to though.

He grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes, I couldn't help but blush. "I think he's adorable, but he's even more cute when he's blushing."

I forced my eyes to the girls with eye drops in place. "You're so embarrassing Hikaru." He got closer to me, making my eyes travel back to his.

"I don't mean to be embarrassing Kaoru, but you don't seem to mind my compliments at home." That made me blush more.

"Hikaru." I didn't know what to say, especially because I saw happiness in Hikaru's eyes that got pulled out just as quickly as it appeared. Our customers seemed pleased with this and I was glad because time was up.

We said our thanks and goodbyes to our customers. Then Hikaru started taking all the dishes to the wash room. When I went to get Honey's cake dishes, I noticed the bird from earlier was on the windowsill. I smiled and continued my work. After our chores my brother and I went home. The difference this time was Haruhi following us. Hikaru invited her over.

I internally sighed but my mood lightened when the bird came and flew on my shoulder again. Hikaru laughed and Haruhi said it was cute. I smiled sadly. I was losing Hikaru.

"I'm glad I helped you, little bird, but you can't come with me. You have your own life to live, you're free to do what you want." Little did I know, that's what Hikaru thought about me, and vice versa. The bird lightly picked my cheek and flew off. By now, Hikaru and Haruhi were in the car. I sighed and sat on the opposite side of them. I had to learn to let my brother go sooner or later. I had to learn that he might actually love Haruhi like i love him.

When we got home, Hikaru sat on the couch to talk with Haruhi. I went to make tea for them. It as the most I could do without intruding. I put three cups of green tea on a tray and walked back into the living room at the wrong time.

"Haruhi, would you be my girlfriend?" Hikaru asked. The tray slipped out of my hands and the cups shattered. The noise woke me up, and I instantly ran. I knew I shouldn't run from this but I couldn't see Hikaru. I can't live without him, but he found Haruhi. He can't have us both. so now I have to cut the ties. I had to run. I ran down our long drive and turned the corner when I heard Hikaru call for me.

I didn't stop, I didn't turn back, but I could hear him gaining on me. Unfortunately I noticed myself slowing down. Hikaru was always better at sports then I was.

"Kaoru!" i kept running, "Kaoru, stop! You're going to get hurt!" I kept running but was stopped by my twin grabbing my hand. I tried pulling out of his grop, but he pulled me into a hug, trapping me in his arms. We huffed from the long run, not saying anything. After a few minutes to catch our breath Hikaru spoke, "I love you Kao. Please, don't leave.

"But, you love-"

"No Kao. I always loved you. I just thought you didn't feel the same and knew you would want me to have a girl friend if you didn't love me back. I didn't even think you could love me. It's supposed to be sick and wrong to love your brother. But, that never stopped me from loving you Kaoru."

I gripped his shirt as I started to cry. "I love you too Hikaru." He stroked my head until I stopped crying. I gripped his shirt tighter. "but what about Haruhi?"

"She's the one who told me to come after you. She said she knew I really loved you, and even if it is wrong, I can't change that. Then she told me to come get you. I'm sorry Kaoru."

Thanks you, Hikaru." When we both stopped crying we laughed. WE laughed at how stupid this all was. We laughed that we were laughing. We laughed that the sky is blue, and the grass is green. We just kept laughing because we know now that no matter what happens we will always have each other.

When we got home the maids had cleaned up my mess and Haruhi hung out with us for awhile . We resumed our brotherly love routine at school. Hikaru and I were back to being ourselves. Everything was perfect.

(I tried okay -_-; I know it's not great, and the confession was the hardest part for me to write because it kinda sucks...anyway I hope it isn't too bad. and I am going to send the sad story's chapter 1 in another message =) )


End file.
